Fred Luo's Evil Plan!
by Mishaio
Summary: Fred Luo has come up with a NEW and creative way to lure Gene to him!


Fred Luo's Evil Plan  
An Outlaw Star Story  
By: Mishaio  
  
Gene yawned and stretched as he leaned back in his chair. "So James..."  
Jim looked over at Gene and gave him a cold look. "Don't call me James..." He mumbled.  
"Fine, Jim. What are we going to do today?" Gene asked. He rocked in his chair at the desk. As usual, Jim was playing at his computer, while Aisha was eating cookies, eating them over the controler of her video game. Gene sat back and relaxed.   
"I don't know Gene. Why is it that in every story somebody writes about us, we're ALWAYS in debt with Fred. We basically have paid back everything, but according to him, I've recived emails from him stating that we are STILL in debt." Jim said as he stared at the screen.  
"Hey, I paid back all that money! He better not be sending those stupid animation thingies with his laughing face! I can't stand his laugh anymore." Gene leaned foward and took a glimpse at Jim's computer. He clicked the mouse again, and Fred's face appeared laughing. Jim quickly turned down the volume on the computer.  
"I'm sorry Gene, but that's getting REALLY annoying. You're going to have to go see Fred about this." Jim said. Gene rolled his eyes.  
"No. There is no way I'm going to go see Fred. The last time I saw him, he stomped on my foot, and tried making me stay! God knows what horrible thing would of happened if I wouldn't of ran out when I did." Gene said. A quick chill ran up his spine.  
"Ew. Now you're giving me nightmares, and I'm awake!" Jim said. He laughed. "Okay, if you don't go see Fred about these annoying emails..."  
Gene focused on Jim again. "Then what? You can't touch me..." Gene stuck his toungue out at Jim playfully.  
"Then, I'm just going have to do this!" Jim turned the volume up on full blast on his computer.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! SUPER! YOU'RE IN DEBT AGAIN GENE! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Fred voice yelled. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! SUPER! YOU'RE In DEBT AGAIN GENE! HAHAHAHAH!" It repeated again. Gene quickly covered his ears in horror.   
"NO! Please! Turn that crap off!" He yelled as he ducked under his desk. Aisha came running down the stairs, and put her game on pause. She ran over to Jim and turned down down the volume.  
"Nyaa! I'm trying to play my game here you guys!" She hissed. Gene opened his eyes, and peered over the top of his desk, and looked at Jim to make sure it was safe. He unplugged his ears. Then he stood up again.  
"Okay. I'll go see Fred. Only on one condition..." He dusted himself off.  
"And that would be..." Jim started to say.  
"You will never play that again!" Gene said. He turned around and grabbed his yellow coat, and ran out the door quickly. "Oh, just another busy day at Starwind and Hawking...."  
  
*At Fred Luo's office....*  
  
"Hey Bob!" Fred yelled. "Get me my strawberry shake! On the double! It isn't going to drink itself!" He laughed. Bob, one of his bodyguards ran out of the room in terror. His other bodyguard stood by quietly next to his desk, peering at Fred in the corner of his eye. "Hey, don't think you're going to get by that easily..." Fred pointed across the room to the closet and the bodyguard opened the closet, and pulled a big stuffed doll out of it.  
"Uh.Fine, I'll do it!" He sounded unsatisified, and started doing a little exotic dance with the doll in front of him, towards Fred's desk. "Hi! I'm Gene! Fred, would you like this dance?" The bodyguard made in a mocking voice.  
"Super!" Fred shot up from his leather cusioned seat and hugged the doll. "Oh Gene, I knew you were always a good dancer." They both danced around the room weirdly.   
Just as they were about to stop, Gene walked in, and saw them. His jaw dropped open, and he was in shock.  
"Uh...Fred...." Gene said.  
Fred turned around and looked at Gene. He quickly pushed the bodyguard and the doll away and walked towards Gene, as the bodyguard fell on the floor.  
"Oh! Screw the doll! The real life one is even BETTER!" Fred laughed.  
"Okay Fred. I'm not here to do any monkey-buisness with you, and I'm going to get straight to the point." (that's one thing Fred can't do, get STRAIGHT to the point, get it?) Gene began. "I'm here about the emails."  
Fred clapped his hands in joy. "Oh! I knew they would lure you here!" He smiled. Gene rolled his eyes again.  
"No Fred, it's about the emails. They're getting REALLY annoying." He said.  
"What do you want me to do about them?" Fred asked.  
"Well, stop sending them for starters. And second of all, when I won the lottery, I paid you back ALL the money we owe you. So why are you saying we're still in debt?" Gene asked.  
"Oh, I know that. I'm just sending those because I knew you would come here. I wanted to see you! I missed you so much!" Fred laughed.  
"That's nice Fred. Anyways...will you please stop emailing us those stupid animation thingies?!" Gene screamed.  
"What animation thingies? I don't know what you are talking about Gene dear..." He made an evil smirk.  
"You know perfectly what I'm talking about Fred. Now, don't play hard to get. And if I catch you emailing those things, I'll kill you personally." Gene said evily.  
"Gosh Gene, I didn't know you were so sensitive. Fine, I'll stop. But this isn't the last time you've heard from FRED LUO!" He laughed as Gene dashed out the door. Fred tapped his foot on the floor while he thought for a minute. "Hm. Now I need a new way to get him back here..."  
  
*Back at Starwind and Hawking*  
  
"Okay! I'm back!" Gene hung his coat up and threw the car keys on his desk. Jim turned around and looked at him.  
"So soon? I thought Fred would stall you or something Gene?" Jim said. He typed some more on his computer.  
"Nah, he tried, but it didn't work. Not with Gene Starwind!" He pointed to himself and smiled.  
"Sure...whatever." Jim focused on his computer. "So, did he say he would stop, or what?"  
"Yeah. I hope he does atleast." Gene said. He sat down at his desk and stared doodling on his hand with a blue pen.  
"It'll probably turn out that he'll try to find a new way to get you back there. Cause he LOVES you Gene!" Jim teased.  
"Shut up JAMES. Besides, he knows I'm straight. Speaking of that, where's Mel?" He asked. Jim just shrugged and typed some more.  
Gene looked at the stairs, and saw that Aisha was still playing video games, and she had a q-tip sticking out of her left ear.   
"Aisha, why do you have a q-tip in your ear?" Gene asked. She looked over at Gene.  
"Nyaa? Oh, this? I put that there because, well...it itched. I can't stick my finger in my ear..."  
"Ah! Stop! That's gross, I don't want to hear it." Gene said. He then took out a peice of paper and doodled on that.  
"Okay. Whatever..." Aisha went back to playing video games right when Susuka walked in.   
"Hey guys..." Susuka sat at the chair infront of the desk.  
"Where you been?" Gene asked.   
"Prowling. Looking for new ways to make money. Adventure." Susuka said.  
"Sounds fun. I'm bored. Wanna go do something?" Gene asked.  
"I guess." She exhaled. "Where's Melfina? I need to ask her something." Susuka asked.  
"Oh? Melfina? She's been in the bathroom for a while." Aisha said as she punched the controller.  
"Man. Sounds brutal. I hope she feels okay." Jim said. There was a sound of a toilet flushing, and Melfina came out from behind the stairs, holding her stomach. (Do androids get sick?)  
"Oh..." Melfina groaned as she sat in the chair next to Susuka.  
"What's wrong Mel? You sick?" Gene asked.  
"I don't know. Am I supposed to feel this way. Afterall, I'm an android." Melfina said.  
"Aw. Don't discriminate yourself from the rest of us Melfina. All of us get sick too." Jim said.  
"Thanks Jim. But this is new. I've never been sick before." Melfina said. She stared at the ground.   
"That's alright Mel. We're here for you." Jim said. Melfina tried to smile, but she just groaned. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble from the side of the room.  
"Ew. Aisha! Did you fart?" Gene yelled.  
"No! That was my stomach growling you baka! I'm hungry! Let's go someplace!" Aisha put her game on pause, and streched.  
"Okay. I have extra wong from the lotto." Gene said. "How about we go to... Dan's Diner again. I love their shrimp!" He smiled.  
"Okay. Maybe I'll fell atleast a LITTLE better." Melfina said.  
"Oh. What was it that you wanted to ask Mel, Susuka." Gene asked. Jim turned off his computer, and stood up. Aisha came walking towards the group and stopped next to Jim.  
"It's nothing anymore. Nevermind." Susuka said.   
"No. Go ahead. Ask away." Melfina said.  
"Fine, if you insist." Susuka cleared her throat and looked Melfina straight in the eyes. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" She screamed. The whole building shook. Everyone was in shock. "See. I told you it was nothing..." Susuka walked out the door as everyone followed behind slowly. They all climbed in the car.  
  
*Meanwhile, Back at Fred's office*  
  
"Hello? This is Fred. Yes...uh huh? Oh! Are you serious? Perfect timing! Okay. I'll be right over. Keep me covered." Fred hung up the phone. He smiled evily and rubbed his hands together. "This will lure Gene to me for sure." Fred snapped his fingers and looked at Bob. "Bob, prepare the limo. We're going someplace..."  
  
*Fred Arrives at Starwind and Hawking*  
  
Fred knocked on the door at the shop. He looks at the sign and it said: 'Be back in one hour."   
"Damn!" Yelled Fred. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. They forgot to lock the shop! Fred opened the door, and went inside. It was dark and cold. He looked to the side, and flicked on the light switch. The lights turned on, exposing a desk, two chairs, a flight of stairs, a television, a computer, and a back room. "Ohh..." Fred approached the back room and opened the door. It was bright, showing a bed, with white sheets all tangeled.  
"Oh! Gene's bed! The bed he lays in!" Fred quickly jumped on the bed, and smothered himself with the sheets. He smelt them. "Aw! The smelly sweat of Gene..." He paused for a moment and looked at himself. "Maybe this shows that I'm WAY too obsessed...But who gives a damn!" He stood up and walked back to the main room, and looked at the television. It was Aisha's game on pause, right at the climax of the game. He picked up the box to the game and stared at it.  
"Hm. Love Battle III? What a strange game." He thought again. "Oh..I have a even BETTER plan..." He quickly bent over and pulled the game cartridge out of the system. The television went blank as he shut off the lights, and climbed back in the limo. "Back to my office! I don't have much time!" The limo shot off, just as Gene's car was approaching the shop.  
  
Gene shut off the car off, and he climbed out, along with Aisha, Melfina, Susuka, and Jim. They all went back inside, and Gene sat at his desk again, as everyone else went back to doing their usual routines. Gene paused.  
"Hey Jim?" Gene said. "Did I lock the shop before we left?"  
"No. You didn't even bother getting out your keys you baka!" Jim said. He was booting up his computer.   
"Hm. Something doesn't feel right." Gene looked around. "I think something has been disturbed..." Suddenly Aisha screamed and stared at the television.  
"My game! It's gone!" She started to bawl.   
"Well, Aisha has obviously been disturbed." Jim said. He was working at his computer. Gene leaned over and looked at Aisha. Susuka and Melfina were already over there comforting her and trying to figure out where the game went.  
"Calm down Aisha. I'm sure it's around here someplace..." Susuka thought.  
"That wouldn't matter anyways. I was about to beat it!" She screamed.   
"Aisha. I have no idea where it went. We were all gone." Melfina said. Gene froze in place.  
"Uh...you guys...." Gene said. Everyone looked at him. "Uh. I forgot to lock the shop before we left..."   
"NOOOOO!!!" Aisha screamed as she fell to the ground. "Somebody STOLE it!" She bawled some more. Melfina was about to pat her on the back, when she ran into the bathroom again. Susuka went back to the desk and sat at the chair.  
"Suck it up Aisha. Afterall, you're a CtarlCtarl." Susuka said. Aisha wiped her tears away and sat on the stairs again.  
"You're right Susuka. I'm strong..." She layed down. Gene was thinking again, and Jim gave him a confused look.  
"What's wrong Gene?" Jim asked.  
"I think the game thing is not the only thing wrong." Gene said. He turned around and went to the back room. He looked at the bed. "Hey Jim, somebody was in your bed!"   
  
(GASP! FRED WAS IN THE WRONG BED! For those who didn't just realize that.)  
  
"Eww..." Jim said.   
"Yeah. I know. I don't know who would be in your stinky ass bed." Gene said. He walked back out and closed the door behind him. He sat down at his desk again.   
"Who do you think was in here, Gene? They really didn't steal anything of OUR use, only a video game and went to MY bed...." Jim said.  
"I think it was somebody we know. Somebody close. But somebody who is crazy enough to do that." Gene thought again for a moment. "Not Ron, not Bob..." Gene gasped. "IT WAS FRED! I JUST KNOW IT!" Aisha looked up at Gene.   
"You mean...you mean, FRED, stole my game? But why?" Aisha asked. Susuka made a little giggle.  
"Did you just laugh Susuka?" Jim asked.   
"Yeah. I find it kind of funny." Susuka said.  
"Aisha has a good point. Why would he steal her video game? And why was he on MY bed?" Jim said.  
"Maybe he though it was my bed..." Gene said. "My bedroom is upstairs. There's not much in there though."  
"I know. I think you should go get it Gene." Jim said.   
"Nyaa! Please Gene!" Aisha begged. Susuka was silent. And Melfina was still in the bathroom.  
"Fine!" Gene stood up. "I'll go get it. Hey! Why do I always have to go complain to Fred?" Gene said.  
"Because, he likes you." Jim said. "Well, he likes me too, but he says I'm too young for him. Besides, I'm straight." Jim said proudly. Gene just rolled his eyes and ran out the door.  
  
*Meanwhile, back at Fred's Office...*  
  
"Hurry up Bob! Gene will be here any minute!" Fred yelled. Bob the bodyguard came running throught the office doors with the game cartridge in his hands, he gave it to Fred. "Did he get it done?" Bob nodded and Fred put the game in a box. He wrapped it in pink wrapping papper, and quickly put a purple bow on top, with a tag attached saying: 'To Aisha'.  
He sat back. "Job well done boys..." He said. Just as he was finished, Gene came running in the door, out of breath.  
  
(Hm...Aren't you even the least bit curious to what Fred did to the game?)  
  
"Okay Fred, give me the game. I know you have it." Gene said despretely.   
"You caught me Gene! How did you know it was me?" Fred said. He had ease in his voice.  
"Because, I just know. Plus, you rolled on Jim's bed!" Gene said. Fred's eyes widned and he blushed.  
"Well.. I didn't know..." Fred said. "Anyways, here's the game." Fred handed the box to Gene. He pulled the box out of his hands quickly and hugged it tightly. Then he looked at it.  
"Hey! How come you wrapped it?" Gene asked.  
"I felt bad about taking it. So I decided to clean all the dust out of the game and wrap it up nicely!" Fred said.  
"Oh...Why did you steal it?" Gene asked.  
"Silly! No reason! You know me!" Fred said. Gene raised an eyebrow and ran out the door.   
"Oh..I love Gene Starwind..." Fred said.  
  
*Back at Starwind and Hawking for the last time*  
  
"Okay! I have the game!" Gene walked in waving the box in the air. Aisha jumped up and grabbed the box from Gene. She ripped the wrapping open, and quickly stuck it in the system. The game started to play weird romantic music.  
"Huh? This doesn't sound like the intro to my game..." Aisha stared at the screen and everyone else watched.   
  
"Love, its a beautiful thing!" It was Fred's voice. "And my love is only for one man..........." There was a long pause on the blank screen. Suddenly a picture of Gend and Fred in a heart appeared. "And the man I love is GENE STARWIND!" Then, 'I Love Lucy' music started to play and Aisha started to scream.  
"NOOO! My game....IT'S RUINED!" Aisha said. Jim laughed and Gene was frozen in place. Susuka and Melfina were speechless.   
Gene grabbed his head in pain. "Damn you Fred..."   
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: To everyone that read this; please don't take anything I said in this story offensive. I made this story for your enjoyment. Anyways, don't forget to review it!  
-Mishaio  



End file.
